


Boy and Girl's Boyfriend become rivals

by Prowl_Fan



Series: Harley and the Hatter [4]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prowl_Fan/pseuds/Prowl_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Th consequences for actions that haven't really even happened yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy and Girl's Boyfriend become rivals

Harley had noticed the Hatter. She would have had to be blind to not have seen him, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. On one hand, she knew how it felt to obsess over someone, and she knew, sometimes, how it felt to be pushed away when you felt like that about someone. But at the same time, she was in that kind of relationship, and she wanted nothing more than to make him happy. She was torn.   
So she did what she usually did when she was torn, she listened to music. She shoved earbuds in her ears, and started washing the dishes,   
"Picture yourself in a boat on a river   
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies   
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly   
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes"   
Harley closed her eyes, and sang with the next verse,   
"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green   
Towering over your head   
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes   
And she's gone,"   
she took a quick breath in, and then the chorus came,   
"Lucy in the sky, with diamonds!  
Lucy in the sky with Diamonds!  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds!  
OOooohh"   
suddenly, he was back, and Harley shut up, resigning to finish the dishes. Still, she heard the rest of the song through the sound of dishes crashing together. She finished her work, and picked up the green basket, presumably to do the laundry.   
But there wasn't time for that. A slow knock at the door startled them, and before anything could be said, he opened the cage and released the Hyenas. Harley ran to the back of the house to get her giant mallet, and watched from there, unseen.   
He opened the door, and there stood the man. Harley felt fear and apprehension grip her, and she watched as her darling welcomed the stranger into their home. The hyenas distrusted him as well, trailing apprehensively behind him, snarling, and occasionally snapping at his coattails.   
He looked all over the room, probably looking for her, with those large, somber green cat-eyes. Harley found herself coming out from the dim hallway, mallet falling to her side. She walked up to her beloved, and wrapped her hands around his arm. The mallet dropped silently to the floor.   
"This is Harley," she heard, "And I'm the Joker,"   
the man lifted the hat from his head with one hand and placed it behind his back, one leg folding behind the other; he pliéd,   
"I am the Mad Hatter."   
His arm drooped so that the hat touched the ground, and he took her hand with his other one, gently brushing it with his lips,   
"at your service," momentarily flattered, Harley could feel herself blushing behind the thick white makeup, and felt grateful that no one could see it. The Joker, on the other hand, frowned behind his smile and Harley quickly pulled her hand back. The Hatter smiled slightly, and suddenly one of the hyenas lunged forward and bit his leg.   
Shooing it away, Harley sprang into action, and caught his fall. As soon as he fell, the Hatter rolled off of her, and all Harley could think was 'he wouldn't have done that'.  
Bleeding heavily, the Hatter sprung up, and said in a voice that sounded very tired,   
"I'd better be going,"   
Harley led him to the door, and was aware of only a fluttering feeling in her chest. As soon as it shut, she knew she was in trouble.   
He glared at her, and strode up to her with heavy steps. Harley ran, although she was just delaying the inevitable. He caught up with her; she had tried to lock herself in the bathroom.   
'It'll only be a moment,' she told herself, 'it's a price worth paying.'   
Let's be brief and delicate; he beat her badly.   
She escaped hours later, bleeding from cuts on her eyebrow, and cheeks; limping on her left leg and wincing from the pain in her right one; wheezing from where he had throttled her; and just in pain everywhere.   
She was heading to a secret place, a garden in a courtyard she had never told anyone about. She grew flowers there; and it always made her feel better after a night like tonight.   
Of course, he was there. She didn't see him; she just knew he was watching her. She could feel his vibrant green eyes on her, and it made the butterflies in her heart flutter just to know it.   
"Go away," She called out, "I just want to be alone."   
Suddenly, she saw a trail of blood in the snow,   
"and it's no good for you either,"   
she found him, sitting against a carved statue of a griffon, bleeding so heavily it was a wonder he was still alive,   
"doesn't matter about me," he said, "it's all about you,"   
he handed her a bloody bundle of paper, and she took it; no questions asked. Inside was a hat; it looked almost like the one she was wearing, except it looked so pretty. She only wore her hat because He liked it. But this one, this one was wonderful; she quickly ripped the old one off her head, and put on the brown-and-black one on. It was soft and comfortable, although there was a card inside,   
'I love you,' it read, in wonderful, flowery handwriting.   
"I love you, too," Harley whispered,   
but there was no one there to hear it.


End file.
